The Fastest Nigglet South of the Sahara
by Sprl3gitfanfic4cookidonli
Summary: Epic battle between sonic, his friends, and egg man. A fight for glory. A fight for worldly justice. Loosely requested by werewolf lover99. (oneshot)


**One day in sub saharan africa black sonic was playing with hie friends Harrison, Taylor, and Tommy or something Harrison was a palnda with a sexy emo haircut. He really liked taylor, who was a cat like sonic OC with long eyelashes and a tattoo of a feather just above her engorged cat anus, abve the base of her tail. Tommy was a shy boy with a huge crush on black sonic. **

**Black sonic, on the other hand, was the fastest nigglet south of the sahara. He had big sexy lips that Tommy could only dream of on his creamy bipedal dingo skin. Not to mention his full, round, and completely exposed ass. His six pack surpasses all the other ones in the tribe since they are in africa. They are dessert nomads with the ability to run really fast. They were all good friends accept for Harrison, who was ostrich because he was the asian. 'y wont taylor love me' he would ask the chocolate god at night under the milky way (geddit semen) and cry himself to sleep. He led a sad existence, thinking of what might have been. **

**One day when all the tribe was tribal dance, the earth begin to shake and a giant came oout of it. Taylor was scream loud. "Guys a giant cum from the earth," she said in her milky cat voice but loud, and then they all looked up from there sleep. The earth was shake so much it was like a cgiant came from out of its body. **

**but it wasn't it was DR EGGMAN!111111111 he was wear giant MECH SUIT!**

**Black sonic cgrab his spear and kiss all the others on the lips 'some battles ar ebest fought alone" he sat b4 leave. Black sonic fwent out to battle giant mech aggman who had comed out of the earth. he was big really big butt black sonic was no scared of hum. **

"**ur just a big bully stop try to hurt my tribe" he say to eggmech (geddit? it's cleaver) but egmech just laugh at im. **

"**Ur a puny insigif ant scum" sed egmech to son. Black Soni was hurt and offend. but he stay fstrong for hisfriend in the other roon tent. the desert wind howled like the wind really lowed and egmech set his fazers to 'DESTROY' and point at black sonic**

**Black sonic dodge the blow but it was no fast enough. Harrison jumped infront of the lasser beam and tae the hit 5 black son. **

"**Tell tayloe.. i... love her" he say in dyeing breath but he was speak chinese so no one understand. **

**Sucdden, they all come out of the tent snd help fite vblack wsonic against eggmech. **

**black sonic need kelp fem frand because his blacnes was not black enough for eggmehcs face. but even him and frend was not enofugh to stop eggman from mutilating there tiny anal butts. there was only one thin gblack sonic could ddo. he needed to be… emmo…. but one thing was rong. black sanic was not emo and hardcore like Harrison and his ahrdcore emo hair. so black sonci took harrison hed and rip off his sick emo hair off. wioth the power of the emo surgin througn his black speed feets, he dashed to eggman with the speed of fast. that fastness overwhelmed eggman and he almost cracked (haha get it?pun?) but suddeni eggmen used heis super power beam and black sonic got knockd out. black sanic could still feek the blod dripping from harrisons panda scalp. he fekt the emo power surge inside him ashe lic the blood from his face mouth. eggman had thought he won, and had control over the town, wehn suddnely, there he was, black sanic, riding into the battle on a stolen giraffe wearig a black veil brides t-shirt and a super sick emo giraffe haircut. but there was more. black knuckles and black taiuls were also with black sonic. the griaffe leaped 50 feet into the air and did 3 flips and dropkicked eggan in the throat. while tails and knuckles came ouop from behind and punched him straight in his reggtum.**

**egg man was in lot of pain because his smeggsy reggtum had eggsploded (get it) but he live to fight another day. sudden, all sonic friend come out and help him to fite eggmech but eggmech was rage and was strong becaus ehis eggmech anal megganism was hurt him. All sonic friend becaus eggshausted. it was a battle that looked like it could not be won. Sudden, harry pottet, her$ granger and run weasel came out of the sjky on their broomsticks i guess and 1kik eggmech in face. he screm but was no defeat onmy more danger. He summoned shadow and rogue to fight 4 fhim and they did. The battle was rage on 5 many hour and all of them were egghaust. It did no seem that there would be a victo r any time soon because evn matched. ****35 years later, ****Black sonic fights his long lived battle with parkinsons in vain.**


End file.
